


Желание

by Riakon



Category: Nikitich and The Dragon
Genre: Angst, Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 06:58:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19942078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riakon/pseuds/Riakon
Summary: Подгибаются у него колени от взгляда на светлые волосы Добрыни, дрожат словно от холода колотит, стоит только встретится взглядами с ясными омутами, в которых не то лазурь небесная, не то гладь морская отражается.“Женатый он, не гляди” - велит Елисей себе, да только поделать с сердечком в груди трепыхающимся не может ничего.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Твиттеровским художникам @194355 и @sovableat. Я этого всего не хотела, но вы слишком возбудили мою горячую фантазию, так что это вам. От всей душеньки)
> 
> Примечания автора:  
> Тэг "юмор" стоит потому, что я сама к нему так отнеслась. Вообще шутеек там нет, но вдруг вы над словом посмеётесь?
> 
> P.S. Пока я это писала у меня отошло обезбаливающее от зубной. За итог я не ручаюсьXD

Елисея гонцом звали не просто так — нет быстрее его иль ловчее, он всегда был впереди всех, если дело касалось того, чтобы куда-то добраться. Сбежать, впрочем, тоже. Хотя от драк Елисей ни мелким не бегал, ни как уму-разуму научился — не было такого.

Врага-недруга надобно лицом к лицу встречать, за спиной не оставлять, а не то нагонит. Так что шустрый Елисей старался сызмальства во всех делах преуспевать, да вот только все старания, как вода в песок — растворяются. Сколько бы Елисею кулаками не махать, а нет у него богатырского разворота плеч. Сколько бы он за лук не хватался, не бугрятся на руках мышцы. Даже ноги, главное его достояние, не стали крепче али мощнее, хотя бегает Елисей — будь здоров. Быстрее голубя почтового через все кочки, да канавы успевает до места добраться.

Да вот только сейчас Елисей ноги плохо переставляет — подгибаются у него колени от взгляда на светлые волосы Добрыни, дрожат, словно от холода колотит, стоит только встретиться взглядами с ясными омутами, в которых не то лазурь небесная, не то гладь морская отражается.

«Женатый он, не гляди» — велит Елисей себе, да только поделать с сердечком в груди трепыхающимся не может ничего.

Думал он, что Забава Путятична его любовь на веки вечные, ей одной дано заставить мысли путаться. Ан нет, вон оно как выходит. Любовь к Забаве словно дымка, туман предрассветный — лёгкая да невинная, и с лучами солнца развеется. Да и её любовь испарилась, ничего не попишешь тут.

А сие чувство иное совсем.

Затмевает оно солнце ясное, погребает под собой небо синее, пригибает дубы столетние, да ломает их. Нет в том лёгкости, нет летучести — ураган в душе не стихающий. Да только толку то, что смотреть нельзя — Елисею и без того ясно, что любовь его безответная. Тут хоть сердце из груди вырви, да вручи богатырю могучему — ничего не изменится. И ноги быстрые не спасут от того, что чувствуешь. Разве что, вот подальше сбежать, прихватив стрелы верные, да на том краю земли отыскать покой.

Да только нет покоя, покуда сердце рвётся обратно, заставляя глаза прятать, свиток княжеский сжимая в пальцах влажных, да в дверь дома богатырского, перестукивая, говорить как обычно — чётко да внятно:

— Посол от князя! Поручение для богатыря русского, Добрыни Никитича от князя Киевского!

С той стороны склоки и крики — едва ли Настасье понравится то, что её пылкие речи оборвали. Так и есть — в мощную дверь посуда какая-то летит, да осколками осыпается.

— Прости, Настасья, — говорит спокойный голос, от которого всё у Елисея внутри сжимается так, что свиток он в пальцах комкает, а дыхание на вдохе замирает. — Служба.

— Да твоя служба тебе меня дороже! Надоело! — кричит женщина, хмурится. — Не могу так больше! Всё! Ухожу от тебя!

Тишина гробовая, смешком рассеивается, а Елисей в руки Добрыни падает, едва дверь отпирается. Слишком сильно он о неё опёрся, всею грудью прижался к ней. Сердце внутри бухает так, что блазнится ему, вот-вот надорвётся.

— О, ты, Елисей, — одаривает его спокойной, уверенной улыбкой Добрыня, на ногах неверных утверждая и кивает, — ну, идём. Посмотрим, куда нас на сей раз княже послать вздумал.

— Может, помиритесь? — голос неверный ломается, едва взгляды их встречаются.

— Ох, говорил я тебе уже — не суй нос, пока не дорос, — хмыкает Добрыня как прежде, да только взгляд выдаёт его. Слишком он мрачный для прибауток их обычных. — Коли хочет уйти, то не мне Настю неволить. Счастья так не добудешь, любовь — не удержишь.

Елисей и не спорит. Дурак будет спорить, а Елисей лишь кивает, на веру слова принимая, да с мыслями своими богатыря оставляя. Ехать им далеко — до заставы, где разбойники разбушевались. Мог бы Елисей — ускорил бы время, чтоб тоска при взгляде на Добрыню не жевала в груди его сердце. Чтоб любовь его от муки оправился, повеселел, как с ним это бывает к вечеру, да стряхнул с плеч ярмо, что к земле давит.

Будь у Елисея сила — он бы время остановил. Заставил бы мир застыть, да приластился бы сам, словно кот к богатырю понурому, приласкал бы, как умеет. Целовал губы тонкие верхом на коленях устроившись. Обнимал бы за шею могучую, пальцы в пряди на солнце выцветшие запуская. Будь у него сила времени ход замереть заставить, он бы дальше пошёл, чего уж там.

Да только нет в его руках такой власти, и помочь он ничем не может. Даже слова, что обычно на язык сами ложатся, нынче в голове путаются.

Лишь желание прикоснуться — неизменное. Провести ладонями по рукам сильным, грубым, да почувствовать как те рёбра сдавливают напористо. Попытаться за плечи обнять, не в силах рук сомкнуть. Вжаться крепче, чтобы до самого живота раскалённой алой плетью прошибло его возбуждение. И ответное там же почувствовать…

— Чего голову повесил, Елисей? — спрашивает в дороге Добрыня, да нет у Елисея сил ответить ему. Рассказать о желании, что внутри всё трепетать заставляет — тем более. — Путь, конечно, не близкий, но зато не одному мне кочевать.

Лишь мотает головой в ответ Елисей, рта не открывая, да глаз не поднимая. Руки он свои изучает, чувствуя, как конь под ним ходит, и ему доверяется. Добрыня куда надо их довезёт. И, пускай, из гонца в делах княжеских помощник аховый, будет раз он его спину прикрывать.

Смешок от мыслей вырывается мгновенно — прикрывать! Да его едва на пол спины Никитича хватит. Тот в плечах широк так, что стонать хочется. Будь и сам Елисей таков, проку больше было бы. Да только столько времени, столько сил, а шире Елисей не становится.

«У тебя талия, как у девицы», — сказал ему как-то Добрыня, подняв одной рукой, будто пушинку. Елисей тогда краской залился, и впервые слова вымолвить не смог, ошалевши от того, какой нежностью жест пропитан был. Да вот только замечание о том, что ест Елисей мало всю ту магию в миг порушило.

Вот бы оно ещё и жажду снова в могучих руках уничтожило, так бесценным бы Елисей признал его.

— Да не молчи ты, — хмыкает Добрыня, подводя коня ближе. От руки его, на плечо рухнувшей не плетью — лавой в лицо плескает, заставляя голову сильнее понурить.

Бьётся внутри желание яростней птицы вольной в клетку посаженной, да только сделать с ним Елисей не может ничего.

«Убежать бы», — с тоской в мыслях повторяет себе гонец, слыша вздох Добрыни тягостный.

— Привал, — объявляет богатырь, и, отчаявшись с собой справиться, Елисей к нему боком держится, о том, как среди деревьев уединиться думает. — Ты тихий совсем сегодня.

— Устал я, Добрыня, — отзывается Елисей ломким голосом.

Слова он не говорит, что с ума по Добрыне сходит. Молчит он и о том, что манит его сила богатырская. Устал — всё это не опишет того, что в ясных глазах Добрыни он видит отражение стран далёких, обещание чудес сладких. Не опишет и того, что Добрыня Никитич надломил его сердце хрупкое, всего раз обняв, да и то, ненароком.

И о том, что когда тот, в глаза взглянув, молвил «будто лазурит», то на душу смятение вдруг обрушилось, тоже не выразить. Ну, а коль слова пусты, то к чему бы всё? То о чём хочется — он молчит, а что можется, так не важное.

— А вот лжи, Елисей, я не терплю, — замечает Добрыня, за подбородок его ухватывая, да в лицо своё широкое глянуть вынуждая.

Их глаза встречаются, и внутри всё к Добрыне тянется, да только Елисей воли себе не даёт, укрощает своё желание.

«Женатый он», — напоминает себе сурово. Будто дело лишь в этом. Будто это важное самое.

— Да не вру я, с чего ты взял? — поднимает Елисей брови, замирая.

Ладонь огромная, горячая, на пах опускается, и его естество наливается мгновенно, хотя миг назад казалось, всё, поборол себя. Нет, не выстоять перед взглядом синих глаз, до самого дна души пронзающих. Не увернуться из рук тяжёлых, властных, по щеке нежной шершавостью скользнувших. Не сдержаться ему перед нежностью, что сердце пополам разрывает.

— Устал, говоришь, — тихий голос теплом кутает, обещанием сладкой близости, — а сам вона как…

— Да я… Добрыня… — Елисей на всхлип срывается для себя неожиданно, да за могучие плечи хватается, прижимаясь к рукам богатырским несдержанно. — Не хотел я…

— Знаю, — голос Добрыни нежностью наполнен, оттого Елисей сильнее вздрагивает в его руках. — Ты глядишь на меня ведь не первый день. А я не слепой, Елисеюшка.

От такого имени вздрагивает гонец в могучих руках, жмётся, льнёт к нему, глаза недоверчиво поднимая. В них есть отсвет его любви и желания, да вот только ошибиться больно боязно.

— Ты что, видел всё? Ждал, пока пройдёт? — слова он бормочет невнятно, коверкает, только понятым всё равно оказывается.

— Думал как мне быть, — отзывается Добрыня Никитич, глаз с него не спуская, да ладонью лаская медленно. — Отпустить тебя иль уехать мне, покуда дурость твоя уляжется, да моя на нет сойдёт.

От слов таких Елисей всем телом вздрагивает, но сбежать гонцу богатырь не даёт, на землю того укладывая, да телом своим прижимая. Стон с губ срывается незамедлительно — тяжесть кажется ласковой, словно одеялом накрыли в жаркий летний день, да и разве смог бы устоять Елисей?

— Не прошла она, — спокойно продолжает Добрыня, и в глазах его столько любви не отданной, что срывается Елисей.

Тянется он к чужим губам, как во сне, одурманенный, ласкается. Бедром чувствует он чужую плоть, равняясь цветом с зарёй утренней, но и полдвижения вбок не делает, жмётся, будто кот, да вскидывается чтоб меж ними ни волосинки не проскочило.

Губы у Добрыни — мягче пуха. Руки властные, сжимают то бёдра Елисея, то по талии скользят, к себе крепче прижимая, то плоть к плоти прижимают, в руке двигая. Стыд, что ждёт гонец не появляется - больно сладко ему телом к телу притираться, своим естеством чужое чувствовать, а желанию всей душой отдаваться. Страсть да жар топят Елисея с головой, заставляя криками захлёбываться. Он зовёт его, зовёт по имени, и лесное эхо вторит ему: «Да, Добрынюшка!»

На шее да плечах следы расцветают розами алыми, колючей, сладкой россыпью, да Елисей и того не замечает, порывистой страсти богатырской сдаваясь. Мир под веками вдруг взрывается, раскалывается, будто плошка в дверь брошеная, осколками к ногам осыпается.

Жмётся Елисей к богатырю, вдруг продрогнув весь до самых костей. Из тумана мысль выплывает, покуда он жмётся к Добрыне, да в ключицу ему пылко дышит. Между мозгом да языком барьера покуда нет, успевает он выдохнуть:

— А как же Настасья?.. Филипповна?..

— А она глазами томными на другого глядит и заглядывается, — вздыхает Добрыня, да на груди широкой Елисея устраивает, перевернувшись на спину. — Так что им совет да любовь.

С нежностью по спине его тяжёлая рука оглаживает, да в пряди на затылке зарывается. Улыбается Елисей, глядит в ясные омуты, да поверить счастью своему не может.

И время, как он и желал, останавливается.


	2. Chapter 2

Счастье подобно этому и не мстилось Добрыне в самых сладких снах. Елисей глазами лазурными на него глядит-заглядывается, к рукам ластится, уста собственными накрывает да бесстыдно ласкается. Юркий, словно дикий кот, быстрый, будто стрела умелой рукой пущенная, Елисей жмётся к нему среди ночи, прижимается.

С тех пор, как с заставы дальней они вернулись всё иначе стало, не по-прежнему. Настя иную долю себе выбрала, и не Добрыне осуждать её, Прекрасную. Любовь, она штука сложная, не простая. Вот и его сердце отдано оказалось доброму молодцу, что в ноги весь к нему прижимается, трётся чреслами о другие, да выстанывает имя яростно.

Не знакома была прежде страсть подобная Добрыне Никитичу. Тает его сердце, да сжимается, каждый раз как постель они делят. О большем он и не просит, малым довольствуется.

Да только разве же это малое? Под ладонями Елисей прогибается, жмётся тесно, да имя его с горячной ласкою выдыхает наново — всё «Добрынюшкой» кличет, да зовёт ближе стать.

Богатырскую силу в руках Добрыня крепко держит, воли шибко себе не даёт, чтоб ненароком не повредить чего, не сломать в объятьях могучих хрупкого Елисеюшку. Только тот велит: «крепче обними!» — да глядит так, что сердце в груди бухает с такой силою, что на том краю земли слышимо. И слову его Добрыня подчиняется.

— Добрынюшка, — ласково молвит Елисей, глядя лазурью глаз, да к груди богатырской прижимается.

Ладони его чуть от лука грубые, да с мозолистыми лапищами Добрыни не сравнимые, нежные. По телу своему ведёт ими Елисей неторопливо, ласково, да в глаза глядит, примечая как дыхание у Добрыни сбивается. Ласки такой достаточно, чтобы внутри пожаром загорелось всё, коль ответной страстью вспыхнут елисеевы.

— Верёвки из меня вьёшь, — качает головою Добрыня, да жмёт к себе мальчишку ближе, на коленях своих устраивая.

Из-под длинных ресниц тот кидает взгляд полный томности, покуда пальцы ловкие завязочками на груди справляются, да такие же на штанах распутывают. Не спорит с ним Елисей, соглашается, мол, вью, да от любви. Будь иначе, Добрыня б пришиб давно, а так доброму молодцу всё позволено, чего не пожелай.

Елисей дурного и не жаждет, не просит на войну идти, только чтоб его Добрыня не гнал, будто у того язык повернётся велеть.

Нет, не хватит его языка на то, чтобы слова молвить сколь угодно грубые тому, кто своего не жалеет, рот в нехитрой ласке вылизывая, да его могучими ладонями по груди своей скользя в пальцах два комочка плоти с силой сжимая.

Стон по избе разносится страстный, яростный, и теряет голову Добрыня, поцелуями их накрывая, цепочкой укусов поверх свой след оставляя. Горячный крик ему наградой служит, знает Добрыня, что Елисей, сколько может сдерживается, да только от его поцелуев с ума сходит, тает в руках, плавится.

— Нужен ты мне, Добрынюшка, — к самому уху склонившись шепчет Елисей нежно, да запальчиво.

— Я ведь здесь, с тобой, — удивляется Добрыня, брови вскидывая, да в ладони их два естества сжимая привычно, уверенно.

— Нет, Добрынюшка, — качает головой Елисей, на постель укладываясь, от чего его кудри светлые по подушке волной золотой рассыпаются. — По-другому тебя хочу…

На светлой коже укусы лёгкой синевой расцвечиваются, да Елисею, похоже, дела до этого нет. Ноги он расставляет бесстыдно, пальцами своими скользит по восставшей плоти вниз, утопая ими меж ягодиц, заставляя Добрыню замереть в ступоре.

Зрелище сие как сокровище — себе забрать, ни с кем не поделиться. Так горяч Елисей, что уверен Добрыня — любого пришибёт, кто тот увидит столь похотливым да податливым, не удержится. И сейчас в руках держать себя мочи нет, глядя на разврат перед ним творимый.

Елисей зовёт его, не стесняется. Пальцы макает в масло скользкое, на полу у кровати стоящее, да в себя ими толкается.

— Ну же, Добрынюшка, — шепчет Елисей, глаз с него потемневших не сводит. — Иль не люб я тебе?

— Что ж ты делаешь, окаянный, — отзывается Добрыня, до головой качает, отводя руку чужую, собственные пальцы в масле пачкая.

— Нужен ты мне, Добрыня, — признаётся нежно добрый молодец, жмурясь от первого, в него введённого, — я с ума схожу…

— Словно ты один, — говорит он тихо, осторожно внутри пальцем двигая, да второй добавляя под стон Елисея обезумевший. — Если б то не ты был, в жизни б такого не сделал…

От признания тот на пальцах его сжимается, и к щекам Добрыни кровь приливает, словно он девица красная, от смущения заалевшая. Больно Елисей красив в своей пылкости, в безумной страстности. Нет, не сладить с собой Добрыне, не укротить дикого, давлеющего желания.

Только что и может он — ртом поймать плоть чужую, горячую, в ласке простой, незатейливой, да поймав выдох имени своего в горячности оброненном, дать желанию с головой накрыть. Пальцы из прохода тесного выдворить, себя смазать быстро, уверенно, да поймать Елисея за бёдра, разводя их широко пред собою.

Тот и не противится. Руки тянет, словно маленький, да к себе зовёт снова:

— Добрынюшка…

Первый раз накрывает Добрыню яростью от желания так, что в руках держит он словно медведя взбешённого, как едва он в милого своего малость самую погружается.

Давит тот его, со всех сторон обхватывает, вторжению изнутри противится.

«Стой, дурак!», — велит себе богатырь, да руки разжимает, отстраниться заставляет, выкручивая жилы от натуги.

— Наврежу тебе, — головой качает Добрыня, да только Елисей, напротив, вскидывается.

— Всё хорошо будет, — уговаривает его тот, на коленях богатыря снова устраивается. — Ты не бойся, Добрынь. Не фарфоровый, чай, не сломаюсь.

Много слов ему Добрыня сказать хочет, да только Елисей поцелуем его одаряет страстным, да сам в себя направляет, широко колени разведя, опускается.

— Ты куда, дурак! — перехватывает его Добрыня, да только руки трясутся от нежности, от желания, что вмиг до черепа стрелой пронизывает.

Елисей вовсе не слушается, принимает его в себя глубже, всхлипывая от него да сладко выстанывая:

— Какой же ты…

Замирает Добрыня, боясь продолжение услышать. Больше он Елисея где только не возьми, вот и боится порвать его, навредить гонцу как-нибудь.

— И какой? — нежно шепчет он, плечи с руками дрожащими поцелуями покрывая нежными, невесомыми.

— Сладкий, — отвечает тот, и Добрыня совсем не выдерживает. Валит он молодца на кровать, делая толчок первый, да глубокий, шепчет в губы ему:

— Елисеюшка…

Два раза всего толкнуться по горячим мышцам надобно, чтоб забиться в его руках тому птичкой пойманной от любви переполнившей. На Добрыне он весь сжимается, заставляя того совсем потерять голову от безумия.

В тесное нутро Добрыня скользит быстро, да уверенно, слыша как стоны скулежом сменяются, да мольбами невнятными. На его спине расцветают алые полосы Елисеем в пылу оставленные, а на бёдрах ноги тонкие сжимаются, к себе теснее притягивают.

Меж телами их семя липкое, да не имеет это никакого значения. Стонет Елисей вновь запальчиво, жадно вторя эху своего голоса:

— Глубже! Ещё! Ещё, До… Добрынюшка!

— Мой хороший, мой нежный, мой ласковый, — на ухо красное выдыхает тот, в богатырских руках сжимаючи.

Силы надобно контролировать, сдерживать, да едва ли Добрыня сумеет вспомнить о том. Хорошо ему так, словно он в раю, покуда сладко его в себя Елисей принимает, бесстыдно бёдра ближе придвигая. Губы к губам прижимаются тесно и ласково, и ладонью своей Добрыня чужую плоть терзает так же неистово, как в проход горячий толкается.

Снова Елисея в его руках потряхивает, липкое на ладони оказывается, а Добрыне неймется, не успокоиться.

— Не могу, — горький да сладкий всхлип богатыря подстёгивает. Он выходит из тела под ним распластанного, да снова в него погружается, стоны ломкие с губ срывает. — Не могу, не могу больше, Добрынюшка!

Мотает головой Елисей, всхлипывает чуть не плача, только бёдрами назад не сдвигается, принимает охотно, сжимается снова в руках. Плоть его в руке твёрдости не теряет, не опускается.

Поцелуй, что дарит Добрыня жаркий, неистовый. Слишком тесный Елисей, слишком сладостный. От такого мир быстро кончается, ново вселенной под веками оборачивается, да только Добрыня от вида всё никак себя в руки не возьмёт. Словно знает, что Елисею, что протестует, нравится.

А Елисей с ума сходит от вожделения. Сердце замирает видеть богатыря таким — неистовым, обезумевшим, сорвавшимся. Тот внутри под свой размер его растянул так, что одного этого бы умом тронуться ему бы хватило. Да вот только от вида Добрыни столь страстно глядящего, Елисей умирает верней чем от стрелы вражеской. Удовольствие его выматывает круче бега с препятствиями — каждый миг в руках он кончается, да на плоти чужой сжимается.

Их толчки становятся яростными, мир крошится вокруг и рушится, под собой их двоих погребая, да новый опять появляется.

Всем телом Добрыня наваливается, прижимает к себе Елисея в руках могучих, не выпускает ни на мгновенье, дыхание переводя. Тот и ног не сводит, чувствуя себя пустым и потерянным, да его имя постанывает сладко, ладонями в белые кудри зарываясь.

— Жив, Елисеюшка? — нежно спрашивает богатырь, с любви своей скатываясь, да на грудь к себе укладывая.

— Жив, — от неги томно тот отзывается. Льнёт к груди, обнимает сам, выдыхая медленно. — Не болит оно, не бойся.

Добрыня лишь кивает, да улыбается. По светлой коже его метки тёмными пятнами рассыпаются, на груди Елисей дремлет, от страсти горячной дух переводя, и всё это больше на сказку похоже, чем на быль.

Счастье, что Добрыне когда-то не мстилося, нынче сладко сопит на груди, улыбается.

**Author's Note:**

> Вы хотите найти больше моих работ или получить по собственному заказу? Рекомендую пройти по ссылке на Твиттер и узнать больше о моих работах в закрепе!)  
> https://twitter.com/Riakon3  
> У меня так же есть сообщество в вк и на тамблере для порн-превью:  
> https://vk.com/riakon_porn  
> https://riakon.tumblr.com  
> А так же есть дискорд для болтовни:  
> https://discord.gg/4ZaUEX  
> https://riakon.tumblr.com


End file.
